


April 1, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Metropolis villain struggled the minute Amos used a tentacle to bind her arms.





	April 1, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

One Metropolis villain struggled the minute Amos used a tentacle to bind her arms and began to regret disrupting him as he ate lunch earlier.

THE END


End file.
